Will She?
by AngelGirl15
Summary: A R/??? ficlet. Set b4 Rory's wedding to ???????. question is will she or won't she? R/R appreciated


  


Will She?

**Feedback: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com**   
**Pairing: R/????**  
**Author: AngelGirl15**   
  


"I can't do this" I said, staring at myself in the mirror. Glaring back at me was a brunette dressed all in white. A crown sat atop my head, with a veil hanging over my loose, slightly curled hair. I was so scared…what if it didn't work out? What if I couldn't be myself? All these questions were crowding around my head. I had gotten this far though. I was 19 years old, and ready to walk down the aisle. Or was I? God, why did everything have to be so confusing. A few hours ago I was sure. Now, not so much. Everyone was running around, making sure nothing screwed up this day for me. What if I screw it up for myself? I still have time…the doors all that's in my way. Running…it seems so easy. So quick, so painful.

I took a deep breath and continued to stare at my reflection. Everything looked so picture perfect. My eyes were bright and sparkling. Almost like they had a mind of their own, and couldn't wait to get out there.

"Rory, honey, 5 minutes till it's a go!" Lane said, sticking her head in the room.  
"I'm almost ready" I croaked out.

"Nothings going wrong so far!" she said cheerfully before closing the door  
.  
"At least not out there…" I mumbled.   


I turned away from the mirror and walked around the spacious hotel room. The wedding was being held outside, right in front of the hotel's famous "Love" fountain. How…fitting. There were around 200 plus guests out there. All waiting for me. This is the wedding I've dreamed off then why am I so scared? I need to talk to my mom!

I grabbed my cell phone off of the dresser and hit the speed dial one.  


"Whoever this is, this is the worst possible time!" she raged into the phone.  


"Mom?"  


"Mini me? What's wrong?"  


"Can you come up here?"  


"Yeah hold on…I just have to run up 10 flights of stairs."  


"That's why they invented elevators."  


"I knew I had you for some reason…" she said before hanging up. I clicked my phone off and walked over to the window. I could see the guests all milling around, starting to take their seats. The minister was waiting at the end of the aisle. I could make out my grandparents…my dad…my little sister. They looked so happy.  


A sharp knock came from the door.  


"Come in" I called out.  


"Rory…honey…you okay?"  


I turned around and my mom dressed in a pale blue dress. She walked over and grabbed my hands.  


"I don't know if I can do this."  


"Then don't."  


"WHAT?"  


"Rory if you don't want to do this then don't. I know you love him…but if you aren't ready don't do this."  


"I don't know what it is. I was just double checking everything n the mirror and I don't know. I just got scared that I won't be able to do this."  


"Do what?"  


"Be a wife."  


"Whatever you do you'll be great at it! You always have been!"  


"What if I dissapoint him?"  


"That's it!"  


"That's what?"  


"Rory these are just jitters. IF you didn't have them I'd be more worried. You love him so much you are afraid you're going to screw it up. Just be yourself and you won't have a problem!"  


"Are you sure?"  


"Rory if you have serious doubts, run. If not, I'll see you downstairs in about 2 minutes. Okay?"

I nodded my head, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek before running out of the room.  


This is it.  
I grabbed my purse and pulled out my wallet. That's all I needed. A picture of us. My mom had snapped it when we were sitting by the lake. We were just laughing and staring into each others eyes. His arms were wrapped around me, and I was playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. I want that. I need that. For the rest of my life. I threw the wallet on the bed and walked out of the room.  
  
"You ready?" Lane asked me.  


"As I'll ever be."  


"Don't worry…and don't cry! You're mascara will run."  


"You don't think I'm not smart enough to use waterproof?"  


"Smart girl."  


The music cued in and the procession line started. I looked at my dad who was taking a deep breath.  


"I can't believe I'm doing this for you…I thought it would take at least 10 more years."  


"Dad!"  


"What? It's the truth. I'm happy for you though."  


"Thanks."  


I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before we heard the strains of "here comes the bride".  


We hooked arms and took one last deep breath before walking out. A smile came to my lips the second I hit the stairs. Carefully we walked out as I could see the whole crowd. And better, he was standing at the end. I could see his eyes, his smile, and his happiness from where I was. Rose petals lined the aisle. I saw them all. Kirk, Patty, Babette, Maury, Paris, Louise, Luke, and Jess. All were beaming.

We reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the platform. My dad dropped my arm, and gave me a kiss. Tristan walked down the stairs, shook my dad's hand before taking me by the arm. We walked up the stairs together, taking our place before the minister.  
  


  

  



End file.
